flashbacks and feelings
by cartoonnetworknerdchick
Summary: Dante and Angie with some steamy T rated moments. Dante cant step up and be a man so its Angies job to do it. rated t for a REASON slight profanity and some sexuality. summary not to great


**While reading fan fiction myself I prefer when writers make long chapters so this is going to be one of those. I've already pre written this so I can't take offers on plot, sorry. Also this is rated T for a reason mild M for brief sexuality and profanity. It's kind of steamy so if you're not into that don't read. Lots of** **love**

**-cartoonnetwoorknerdchick**

The Pencil Sharpener

"So does he like me?" Angie asked with a little too much excitement. 'Well it already came out my mouth to late.' "Not that I do!" Then laughs unconfidently. Lyle and Wyatt looked at each other, then cracked up. Angie looked between the two confusion sketched on her beautiful features. "Well he found a new use for books because of you." Lyle laughed as him and Wyatt flashed back

***flashback***

"Angie…. Oh gawd , bending over that pencil sharpener… with those skinny jeans. Oh gawd please help me." Dante thought to himself he shivered trying to regain control of his own teenage mind. Mr. Novella's sharpener was at all the teen's knees . So all the pretty girls took advantage of it to torture their defenseless minds… as the boys thought. Dante never got so excited about any other girls at the sharpener but Angie made him have a mental war with himself.

Angie just wanted to sharpen her pencil. So in result she tried different positions to get leverage on the sharpener. "Damn pencil why do you have to be such an ass?!" She tried bending over, squatting unaware of the free show she was giving.

Meanwhile Dante and his little friend were getting more and more excited. Then it was hard.

Dante's eye's widened and he panicked. "Awww no not here everyone's going to see." He thought with panic rising. "Calm down buddy, calm down!" He tried shifting his legs in his gray skinny jeans but then he felt like he was about to blow. He bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut and it relaxed. But still as hard as before. He tore his eyes away from Angie and opened his mathbook. "Who am I kidding I don't use this!"

Angie now frustrated with the sharpener silently cursed it out. She looked over at Mr. Novella. "Nope he's too busy grading." Plus the class was at a low conversation. Angie strode silently to Dante's desk. Then promptly squatted to his sitting level.

This did not help Dante one bit. "Dante!" She whispered. Dante not trusting himself to talk ,just bit his lip and nodded. He couldn't help but notice how she had her legs spread. He mentally kicked his own ass. "Dante, can I use your pencil sharpener." He nodded again then finally spoke. "The sharpener works really good on long hard pencils if you like that." Dante says his voice shaky he feels like their talking in some kind of adult movie lingo. Then being in an adult movie with Angie. He kicks himself in the nuts mentally.

Angie swiftly sharpens her pencil oblivious to Dante's behavior or so he thinks. But she decides to mess with him. "Oh and thanks Dante." She makes an indecisive face and gives him a one armed hug. "For everything." Then kisses him on the cheek.

Dante then ruined his favorite pair of skinny jeans.

***end of flash***

Lyle and Wyatt continued to crack up. "He had to walk around with that book on his crotch all day!" They continued to laugh on. "Oh! Remember! Don't tell Barbra!" "Is that a yes or a no?" Angie pestered. "Yeah he likes you." Wyatt reassures Angie. They remember how Dante asked every guy he knew how they felt about Angie. All guys answered averagely the same. "Angie's sexy, but to smart and bossy." Gus tried singing about his love for Angie so Dante just slapped him and screamed. "Wake up man! She doesn't like you!" Lyle and Wyatt both said "Angie's hot but she's like a sister, you don't like your sister." Dante now knowing he had no real competition, and already knew she was too smart for him and didn't care. Walked with excellent swag for a guy in beat up converse, braces and skinny jeans. "Then why doesn't he ask me out?" It came out as a whine and Angie blushed "…sorry."

"Dante's a little insecure, I know. Dante? Being insecure." Lyle pressed. Wyatt thought of his words. "I'm Dante… the guy in skinny jeans, who hangs with emos to rockers, I'm a juvenile delinquent. Angie's a beautiful goddess from the planet of normal people, but she's different. But not different enough to like a guy like me." Then Dante plunged his ladle back into the foot bath of chicken noodle soup. Wyatt cringed at the memory. Lyle remembered his own experience. Dante was skateboard into his drive way when "Sexy and I know it" came on and he started dancing. Lyle began laughing and forgot what he was going to say.

Everyone jumped when Dante strode up to the Deckards table they were sitting at. But before he sat down he grabbed an abandoned shake from the table behind them, and took a drag from it. Angie, Lyle, and Wyatt cringed. "You sure you want to do this?" Angie smothered her gag.

"Yes."

**Wow that was long! Yay! Hope you enjoyed please review. Oh and special thanks to Jemily4eva for favoriting my last story lots of love – cartoonnetwoorknerdchick**


End file.
